The Ideal Chaos Schools
by XiAoXiE-cHbL
Summary: Highschool fic. One district in the Fire country, made their four powerful schools to compete to each other. They are going to be sending their priced and most valuable students in the competition. CHAPTER ONE DELETED!
1. HighSchool Queens

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.. duh?

XiaOxi'sCheRrYbLosSom:

Here is the next chappie:) This is the real one.. I hope you guys would like it... This chapter is kinda, pretty much violent. I put in some highschool drama but just a little bit. i know that the first chappie is a piece a crap so i updated as soon as possible. i hope this is okei to you guys:)

Don't forget to read my other fanfics:)

**_"She's The Queen, She's my Queen"_**

This story is how a more powerful weapon was born. Guess what or should i say who?

**_"Daughter of both Highs"_**

This story is how Sakura must choose her side she is in.

_**"Confessions to the Cherry Blossom"**_

Please suggest the first Saku couple you want to read on how they would confess to her:)

enjoy and please please review:)

* * *

Recap:

_"Okay, this is what are we going to do. I am not going to do any of those things to you unless you all give me the best school to compete, got it?!"_

_All nodded instantly. The head left the room. And all the adults soon planned out where is the competition, when and how._

* * *

Chapter Two:

Highschool Queens

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

The said pink haired beauty with emerald shining orbs and the body of a goddess turned at her right side to see her two-bun weapon mistress friend.

"What's up, Teni-chan?" Sakura asked as she closed her locker and turning her lock to secure it is lock.

"Guess what I just heard!" Ten-Ten excitedly asked at her while jumping in joy. Sakura looked at her.

"You seem happy about it. Well, what is it?" Sakura asked then looked over Ten-Ten's shoulder and waved at the coming girls.

"Hina-chan! Temi-chan!" She happily shouted their name and signaled them to come over. Ten-Ten looked back and saw her two best friends coming.

"Right on time guys! I was about to tell Saku-chan what I heard!" She again shouted in their ears. They all covered their ears.

"Don't tell me there is another big sale of weapons." Temari sighed.

"No, I heard this from the ino clone bitches."

"Really? What is it?" Hinata asked at Ten-Ten. Ino and her clone bitches always make their blood boil. Those four clowns make them sick! They think they are all that but despised to that fact, they never started a fight with them. Well, maybe once or twice but they deserve it anyway. They are really not into getting trouble but once in a while they'll be in detention or something like that.

"Oh, I heard that some guys from Rasengan, Chidori, and Akatsuki and some representative from our school are gonna compete." She said as they started to walk to their hang out place. It is in the middle of the field under the biggest and only cherry blossom tree.

"Really? I didn't know that. Tsunade-sama never said anything about it." Sakura said. Sakura helps their principal whenever she needs her. And they got pretty close because of that.

"Oh! And they said that it doesn't matter what year they are in high school. They—" Ten-Ten got cut off by Temari.

"They have to have the L-A-B." Ten-Ten and Sakura looked at Temari questioningly.

"Say what?" Sakura asked.

"How did you know about that?" Ten-Ten asked.

"LAB," Hinata answered. "It means having the Looks, being Athletic and having the Brains."

"You know that too?" Ten-Ten asked to Hinata.

"Well, obviously Hinata has a twin brother that goes to Chidori while I have brothers on each school." Temari explained.

"It sure is nice to have connections to the other schools." Sakura said as she sat at the base of the tree and the other followed.

"I know huh, Saku-chan?" Ten-Ten asked as she sighed. The two just laughed at their best friends' drama. Sakura and Ten-Ten pretended more to be disappointed. Soon, the laughter died down.

"Clowns Alert." Temari whispered to them. They all looked straight at the field and sure are, the four clowns are coming in their way.

"Wonder what they are up too." Ten-Ten asked in anger.

"Let's find out." Sakura said as she stands up along with her best friends. They waited for the four to come near them. They just stare to each other. When they got closer, Ino smirked at them.

"Hey Losers." She greeted them while the Kin, Karin, and Ami laughed at the greeting.

"What's up, Sluts?" Sakura retorted back which shuts them up.

"Listen, we, uh" Ino started as she got closer to Sakura. "The girls and I really wanna call it truce for a while. You know what I mean?"

"We are really not sure what you are talking about." Temari said as she glared her.

"Temari, just the person I am looking for." Ami said as she got closer to Temari.

"Well, here I am."

"Yeah, we want you to introduce us to your brothers and to their friends." Temari raised a brow at this. Then she burst out laughing.

"So, this is why you call it truce?" Sakura asked as she too laughed with the others.

"Shut up, Forehead. You don't have any connections to any guys." Karin said as she glared at Sakura. Sakura just looked at her and smirked.

"I know that but obviously I am not asking my enemies to get me some guys." Ten-Ten, Temari and even Hinata smirked at the remark.

"Please, no guy would even dare to come near you." Ino said.

"And no guy would go for a pig, I mean boar!" Ten-Ten yelled and laughed at her.

"You think you all can get a guy? Ple-ease!" Kin said to them disgustingly.

"Like you could get one." Hinata said to them defending not only herself but her friends as well.

"Like your cousin would even help you, Hyuuga." Ino said to her as she pushed her to the ground. Ten-Ten and Temari helped her up while Sakura stand in front of her.

"Get the hell out a here, pig. You came here to call it a truce but just to have some attentions from the guys you don't even know. You want attention? Walk over there and point you nose up high until you bumped in a wall."

"Feeling all heroic, huh? Listen dumbo, if you losers just agreed to do, we could have been in peace right now. So listen up, I bet with all the money in the world that I don't need you guys to get all the guys that I want." And with that, the Ino skanks walked away with they nose up high.

A lot of girls in their school feared them. They are rich, spoiled brats so no one wants to mess with them. No one gets in the way or you'll be a dead meat.

But all the girls in the school, hold deep respect for the Sakura group. Some feared them because of their temper which is worst that the Ino group. Both of these groups are popular in the whole entire school. They adored the other one while hate the other one.

All the girls in the said groups are all pretty and gorgeous and no one can deny that. And no one can deny that Ino and Sakura are the two most beautiful girls in the campus. Sakura obviously doesn't care but Ino is competing to her. Sakura doesn't wear any make up in the school ever while Ino does every single day of her life.

* * *

At the Principal's office

"Why them??" Tsunade asked angrily. "I uh m-mean, come on! Can't you get other representatives?" she asked to her apprentice, Shizune.

"But Tsunade-sama, they are the best we have." Shizune replied as she's looking at bunch of papers in their desk.

"It can't be that bad, right?" Jiraiya asked. He and the other principals and their representatives are in the office.

"It will be bad! These 2 groups hate each other. And i mean hate hate each other! Do you have any idea what would happen when they found out?" Tsunade replied while massaging her temple hoping the headache to be gone.

"Why don't we give it a try, Tsunade-sama. They are the best we have." Shizune said again trying to convince her master.

"Yah, unless you wanna change them to some losers in your school." Minato smirked and teased at her.

"What did you say?! My school can beat your school and other ones anytime!" Tsunade replied angrily.

"Then prove it." Orochimaru smirked at her. Tsunade sighed.

* * *

During Lunch at the Lunch Field

Sakura, Ten-Ten, Hinata and Temari are all sitting at their table which is in the middle but at the very back. They are eating while talking about random things. Ino and her group are on the other side of their table. Tsunade made sure to keep these two groups away from each other.

The lunch field is pretty much a field but with tables on it. On the middle of it, there are three wide screen TVs which are back to back to each other to let all the students see the announcements.

While everyone is busy eating and chatting, the Televisions switched on. On the screen is their ever drunk principal. Although to everyone's surprise, she is not drunk.

"Good afternoon, Konoha High!" She smiled brightly but obviously annoyed at the same time. "Some of you may have heard about the upcoming competition."

This earned some murmurs in the crowd of girls.

"I will be announcing the girls who are chosen to be Konoha High's representative. These beautiful young ladies will compete with other men in other schools in Looks, Athletes and of course Brain. After the announcement, we will be having our weekly 'Leaf News'."

Other students cheered. They are excited another episode of their favorite news team who goofs off in the camera to give them laughs and news at the same time.

"One more thing, the representative from Chidori, Rasengan, Akatsuki, the in-training staffs and the staffs of other schools are here to gather and to meet everyone. Before lunch ends, they will be meeting the representatives of our school."

Girls were screaming and excited to meet some cute and hot guys from the other schools. They bet that they are just somewhere who is also listening to the announcements. Ino and her clones are shouting the most while Sakura and her friends just kept quiet to listen to the announcements.

"Ok, our Athletes representatives, we have Kin and Karin" The two girls stand up and the other girls are shouting. "Watanabe Ami and Yamanaka Ino who are also in the looks category."

Ino and Ami stood up and hugged their other friends. They looked at Sakura's group and smirked at them.

Ino mouthed 'Losers' to them. Temari held her middle finger at them who Hinata slapped back down.

"Our other Athletes that are also in the Brain Category are Hyuuga Hinata and Ten-Ten."

Sakura and Temari shouted and hugged their friends. Some students clapped their hands to them. They both couldn't believe it. Now, Ten-Ten and Hinata looked at them smirking.

"And for our final two representatives, who are representing the full L-A-B, are Subako Temari and Haruno Sakura." Tsunade smiled at the TV but nervous at how of all the students the two war freak groups have it all.

The other students in the field stood up and cheered for them. Sakura and Temari hugged their friends while they congratulate them.

"Congratulations to all you girls! And now the 'Leaf News'" Tsunade said before the screen blacked out and some girls are in the screen doing the announcements.

All the girls resume to their lunch. They are eating and listening to the news at the same time. They would laugh some times because of the jokes.

The next segment was called 'How to survive in Konoha High'. All the students looked up at the screen. They are interested to watch the new segment. A junior, same year as Sakura and the others, came in the screen and told them how a girl fight is.

The next clip made all their eyes bulge out. In the screen was the fight of the two groups. They can't hear their conversation but everything that happened that morning was now being watched by the whole school.

Ino and her clones stood up and ran to the table where the crews and the girls in charge of the show are sitting. Sakura saw this and immediately stood up and ran toward Ino. Ten-Ten, Temari and Hinata followed behind Sakura.

"Sakura, wait up!" Ten-ten called her out while running even faster.

"I know what they are up to and I am not letting them!" Sakura shouted back.

"Okay, we are here too!" Temari shouted back as she smirked at Sakura.

* * *

"I told you guys!" Tsunade said while she's running immediately out of her office. All of them are watching everything in their screen. At first, it was okay until their Leaf News and their new segment.

They all followed Tsunade and Shizune out.

* * *

Ino and her clones reached the table. Ino pushed the reporter of the new segment out of her chair. She fell and landed on her butt. The reporter's friends tried to help her but they couldn't move since they are being glared by the Ami, Kin and Karin.

Ino lifted the chair up and was about to drop it hard in the Reporter's head when Sakura stopped her by holding the chair in front of her face.

"Get out the way, Forehead!" Ino screamed at her.

"You get out, you pig!" She screamed back.

"Why you—" Ino let go of the chair and attacked Sakura. They roll at the field trying to slap, pull each other's hair or punch to Sakura's side.

The other clones attacked Sakura's friends as well. While Sakura and Ino are at the field rolling over each other, Temari is chasing Ami. Ten-ten is trying to get Karin off of her while Hinata and Kin are trying to stop their friends but occasionally fight each other.

Swearing and cussing are thrown to each other. Just then the students stopped watching the two groups fighting as they looked horrified at their principal with lots and lots of hot boys!

The representatives are all in the campus and are looking at them. They ignored the girls that are fanning them and focused all their attention to the fighting ladies.

Some of the men are in besides the older people and besides Tsunade. While some are still walking calmly towards the scene.

* * *

XiAoXi'sCheRrYbLosSom:

Hope you guys like it..

I know that it has so much drama on it but hey, its High school... The next chapter is their official meeting with the other representatives, i think. Something might happen, who knows? :)

Please review and dont forget the couples:)


	2. Stop the Drama

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, okay?! -sobs-

****

XiaOxiE-cHbL-:

Okay people, here is the next chapter! This is a longer chapter since I don't update that fast. But now that I am back and I have inspirations with this, I could update faster. Sorry for the long wait:( And also i am going to update **"She's the Queen, She's my Queen"** very very soon.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my stories! Don't forget my other stories too:)

Special thanks to: Vesper-chan, blossomheartxoxo, HarunoSakura13, deedee2034, snowyangel-13, xSushiixCooki3zx and Shamalamadingdong.

You guys are awesome!

Please** please review**! It keeps me going! It makes me update faster:)

* * *

**"The Ideal Chaos School"**

Recap:

_Ino lifted the chair up and was about to drop it hard in the Reporter's head when Sakura stopped her by holding the chair in front of her face._

_"Get out the way, Forehead!" Ino screamed at her._

_"You get out, you pig!" She screamed back._

_"Why you—" Ino let go of the chair and attacked Sakura. They roll at the field trying to slap, pull each other's hair or punch to Sakura's side._

_The other clones attacked Sakura's friends as well. While Sakura and Ino are at the field rolling over each other, Temari is chasing Ami. Ten-ten is trying to get Karin off of her while Hinata and Kin are trying to stop their friends but occasionally fight each other._

_Swearing and cussing are thrown to each other. Just then the students stopped watching the two groups fighting as they looked horrified at their principal with lots and lots of hot boys!_

_The representatives are all in the campus and are looking at them. They ignored the girls that are fanning them and focused all their attention to the fighting ladies._

_Some of the men are in besides the older people and besides Tsunade. While some are still walking calmly towards the scene._

* * *

Chapter Three:

****

Stop the Drama!

"Come back here, you bitch!" Temari shouted while chasing Ami. Ami pulled one of Temari's pigtails while she is watching Ino and Sakura rolling down the hill. And the chasing began.

"Can't catch up?" Ami teased more to Temari. Stupid Ami for that one for you will never make an angry Temari more angry. The Murderous Temari is only a foot away from Ami. She smirked knowing that she could beat Ami now. Now that she thinks about it, they haven't had a fight since, well... uh.. this morning. It is just a small fight and she really needs to at least beat her up a little for trying to pull her hair.

She is about to knock her out and give her a bloody face but got stopped by pair of strong familiar arms around her waist. Really familiar for Temari. It is like her...

"Who the fu—?" Temari looked back but didn't get to finish her question when she saw her oldest brother, Subako Sasori, the one attending at the most feared school, Akatsuki. So technically even his little sister feared him. You don't wanna mess with any Akatsuki whether you are related to them or not. Unless they are harmless, which they doubt big time.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He angrily asked her but his voice is calm. Temari have to swallow hard on the tone. He is controlling his anger because it seems everyone is there. Now that she looked around, _everyone_ is here. The guys from other schools are there and are watching their little fight.

The other clones attacked Sakura's friends as well. While Sakura and Ino are at the field rolling over each other, Temari is chasing Ami. Ten-ten is trying to get Karin off of her while Hinata and Kin are trying to stop their friends but occasionally fight each other.

* * *

"Nii-san.. I.. just... uh... wanna teach... this bitch not to mess with anyone." Temari said pointing at the sweating and panting Ami on the floor. She tried to hide her fear by insulting Ami which is good on her part. Sasori let go of Temari and helped the girl in the floor. He reached his hand out and Ami blushed madly at Sasori while she placed her hand on his.

* * *

While Hinata is trying to stop Ten-Ten from killing Karin, Kin pulled Hinata's hair which caused her to yelp in pain. Hinata pushed Kin in the wall and pulled her hair out of Kin's hands. She pulled Kin's hair while Kin tried to free herself and her hair. Kin pushed hinata to the ground. But before she could hit the ground, someone caught her.

She looked up to see who caught her before her butt will be sore the next day if she did fell in the ground. To her surprise it was Neji who caught her, her twin brother of Chidori. She really isn't expecting that.

"Neji...n-nii...s-san" Hinata looked down as she managed called out his cousin. Neji pulled Hinata by her hand and dragged her out of the scene. She really is scared what her brother will tell to her. She knows that he isn't happy about it because while dragging her, his hand on her wrists kept on tightening. They stopped and stood still up the hill where you could see Ino and Sakura fighting.

Hinata looked around and she saw boys... a lot of boys. No wonder Neji is super mad at her.

* * *

"Get off of me, you parasite!" TenTen screamed at Karin as she is trying to pry her off of her. Apparently Hinata has her own fight so she needs to go and fight this own herself. Not that she hasn't done that before.

"You won't win, Mickey mouse!" Karin screamed back at her. Karin is sure of herself that she could beat TenTen this time.

TenTen finally having the strength, pushed Karin off of her. She flipped their position and smirked at her. She looked at her eyes. And they are wide. So Karin is now scared of her. Then she readied her fist to hit Karin but apparently Ami attacked TenTen which caused her to fall back to the right side of Karin.

Temari saw that and she ran back at them as she pushed Ami off. Sasori sighed and let her have her fun for a while before she will be in trouble. Karin attacked TenTen again. Kankuro looked at her older sister and decided to end it soon before she will be in a longer and bigger trouble. He seperated Temari and Ami.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem, pig?!" Sakura shouted as she pushed Ino off of her.

"You, Forehead!" Ino shouted as she pulled Sakura's hair causing her to fall back again.

"Get over yourself, pig!" Sakura shouted again while kicking Ino off of her. Ino is pulling her hair causing them to roll over more.

They ignore Tsunade's shouts or whoever shouts are those. They are busy throwing insults at each other.

When Sakura was on top of Ino, Karin pushed her off of Ino instead of fighting her. Karin helped Ino up while Ten-Ten helped Sakura up. All of them glared at each other for a while. They are so messed up. They look horrible. Their uniforms are all torn up. Their light blue knee length plaided skirts needs straightening. Their white top blouse are torn up and needs starightening. Their hairs looked like it was super windy outside and they saw a ghost -or each other-.

Tsunade ran towards them. They didn't seem to notice that their prinipal is in between the four. Temari got out of her brothers' grasps and Hinata politely asked her twin brother to go and be with her best friends. Kin ran towards Ino and Karin. Ami sadly said her goodbyes for a while to Kankuro.

"This is not the behavior I expect from the 8 of you!" She screamed at them. She is pretty upset at them that she didn't hide her anger to their guests. "Why right now? Right when there are guests in here!!"

She looked angrily at them. This is really not the right time for them to fight. "I know you all have your differences and that you 4 hate the other four. I know that you do this all the time but why now?!" She asked desperately but madly at them.

Jiraiya went Tsunade's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. She glared hard on him and he immediately let go of her shoulder. She looked dead serious back to the eight girls on either side of her.

"You leave me no choice, girls. I am picking other students to represent us." She heard gasps from the girls and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You are not going to represent this school anymore."

Tsunade left with Shizune trailing behind her. Shizune looked back at the girls with a sad smile. Sakura sadly smiled back at her. Shizune is really sure that their school is gonna win with these girls but their behavior is unacceptable. And they must face the consequences of it.

"NO! Please Tsunade-sama! No!" Ino and Ami shouted. They are practically crying. Karin and Kin glared at the four and so did they.

"You!" Ino pointed her finger to Sakura. Sakura looked at her instead of glaring of her. "This is all your fault!"

Temari smirked knowing that she really wants to bury herself six feet under. But then she looked confusingly at Sakura who just stood there, arms crossed over her chest and smirking at Ino. She looked at Hinata and TenTen but they just shrugged at her. Sakura looked at them and smiled sweetly at her best friends.

"I think Clinic sounds great right now." She said as she turned her back and started walking up the hill. She placed her right arm on the shoulders of TenTen and both of them started walking. Temari is about to go when Sasori called her out. She closed her eyes tightly before she looked back to her brothers and swetly smiled at them.

"Yes?" She asked politely. Sasori motioned her to go with them. All four of them walked together to the Clinic.

Hinata just looked back at her brother knowing that he wants to question her. Neji nodded at her and motioned her to walk with him as they too walked together behind the Subako siblings and towards the Clinic.

* * *

"Please Tsunade-sama! We will do anything just bring us back in the competition!" Ino, Karin, Ami and Kin begged at their principal.

Tsunade is walking with the other principals and representatives when the Ino group chased after them and begged to her. She really wants to bring them back but the behavior that they displayed was unacceptable. And all of their guests saw it.

"Please Tsunade-sama." Ino blocked her way and knelt infront of her principal. Tsunade looked down at the crying lady infront of her who is now kneeling.

"Stand up, Yamanaka." Tsunade said coldly. Shizune bit her thumb. She really pities Yamanaka and her group. And she admitted to herself that they are really for this competition with Haruno's group. Then, Tsunade faced the other representatives and principals.

"I'll meet you all in a second." Tsunade informed them. "I'll see you in my office in a moment." She bowed to them and left the others with the four girls. Shizune stayed and took that representatives and principals in the office.

* * *

"Are we forgiven, Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked their principal as she sat in a bench with Kin, Karin and Ami. Tsunade is standing in front of them. They are in one of the chairs in the lunch field.

"Not quite." Tsunade answered them honestly. "That behavior was unacceptable. Did you see what the guys from other school looked like?" She asked them while looking pretty mad at them.

"You mean like... uh... hot?" Ami answered Tsunade. Tsunade sweat dropped. They have go to be kidding her. How could they think about that now? Oh yeah, its _them._ How could she forget about that. No wonder they wanna stay in the competition so badly. She guessed that Sakura, Temari, Hinata and TenTen are just gonna give it up instead of begging to her, they will too. But they saw the guys and they didn't care about their competition to the other group. Wait a minute...

"No, Ami. But, i decided about this." Tsunade told them as she looked up in the sky. Maybe this wouldn't hurt. "You are still in the competition."

After Tsunade said that, the girls jumped up, hugged each other then bowed to her saying their 'thank yous'. This maybe is a way to bring back the two groups again. It may take a long time because of the competition with the guys that they won't absolutely get along. Then there is the problem of their differences between each other. Getting them to like the other team will take a while but maybe even if in the slightest chance that they could work together, she is willing to put these two groups together.

"And so as Sakura, Temari, TenTen and Hinata." She said as she looked at the clinic from up the hill. The four girls in front of her stopped their little happy dance and stared at her.

Then Ino shrugged and they continued to do their happy dance again while singing their -cute-guys-here-we-come- song.

_'So this is why they let it go.' _Tsunade thought as she said her goodbyes to each of them and head for the Clinic._ 'Maybe guys would bring peace to them.' _Before she could get away completely from them, she heard them suggesting a plan against the other team._ 'Maybe not.'_

* * *

Sakura and TenTen made their way back to their next class. They just came from the Clinic with the Subakos and Hyuugas. And when they mean Subako**s **and Hyuuga**s,** they mean that their brothers are in the Clinic with them as well. But they didn't spoke or even looked at them. They were in the other side of the curtain from them. When they are released, they both girls said their goodbyes to their friends and that they'll just meet them after school. They nodded and stayed for a while to talk to their brothers.

When Sakura and TenTen sat on their seat, a mob of students gathered them and asked if they were ok or if they are still in the competition. They are about to say that they are not anymore, when another student older than them called them.

"Trouble...again." Sakura whispered to TenTen and the rest of the students as she rolled her eyes and stood up with TenTen. She put on a sweet smile to the student as she gets the paper for her and TenTen.

"What is it?" TenTen asked. She didn't feel like reading being all tired from the fighting and all. Sakura looked at the paper and read it in her mind. Then she fold it and looked at TenTen.

"We are still in." She simply said.

"Why?" TenTen asked confusingly. "Didn't just Tsunade-sama said we aren't anymore?"

"I don't know. Probably the clowns begged." She said as she laughed a little bit to just herself. She doesn't wanna be that mean to anyone but calling them that just makes her laugh. It is like a joke.

"So we are gonna stay in the Akatsuki territory, ne?" TenTen asked as she looked and read the paper she grabbed from Sakura. Sakura nodded and pointed to the other things it says. "And we need to pack for we are leaving...tomorrow??" She looked back at Sakura again.

"Too soon. I know." Sakura said as she went back to her chair. TenTen followed. Sakura looked at the clock. Just one more class then school is over. Just for this day tho. Actually, it is for them. They are gonna stay in the Akatsuki but they are gonna study still tho. Sakura sighed. Just one more class.

* * *

When the last bell rang for the day signaling that their day is over, Sakura ran as fast as she could to the gates of their school. She greeted some of her other friends on the way. She is almost there and she could see Hinata, Temari and also TenTen.

_'Well TenTen's class is closer to the gates.'_ She thought as she reached the gates. They greeted each other.

"So, I guess we are still in this competition, huh?" Temari asked looking at all of them smirking.

"Yup. And I know why." Hinata said. She looked at Temari who nodded in agreement. "The clowns." That made Sakura chuckle.

"I thought as much. Huh, TenTen?" She asked to her brunette friend who nodded. Then they heard giggles and guys talking. Since Sakura is facing them and her back in the school, she needs to turn around to look at it unlike Temari, TenTen and Hinata who just looked passed her.

There, few feets away from them were the clowns and with the guys from other school. So they made their move already. At least they didn't asked them to help them with the boys. They are having a pretty good time flirting with the guys. But the guys looked irritated but they are listening at the same time.

Temari snorted. Hinata giggled. TenTen chuckled but Sakura laughed making all of them looked at her. Then she settled down for a bit and looked around and noticed that they are all looking at her.

"What? My friend said something funny." She nervously laughed and turned around and mouthed 'help' to her friends.

"uh...uh... That's right. That was so funny." Hinata said to them. Ino and her group glared at them. Then Sakura turned around again after being embarrassed. She smiled at them.

"Well, we gotta go. See ya tomorrow." She hugged Hinata and Temari. So did TenTen. Both her and TenTen started to walk out of the school and from that embarassing moment. She sure hoped that tomorrow won't be that embarrassing.

* * *

**XiAoXiE-cHbL-:**

Well, that chapter is over. I hope you liked it even though it kinda sucks. I tried to improve it and I hoped you enjoyed reading it so far because the competition is not yet here. I know it is taking forever but it will be here soon. And their encounter with the guys will be in the next chapter. The next chapter is where they are gonna meet every single competitor so I hope i get to update soon so that you guys could read it:)

Thank you for reading and please **REVIEW!!** So that I know what you think so far. pretty please review??

Til next time:)


End file.
